Parte de mi
by Eimi Blue
Summary: Hay recuerdos que nunca van a dejar de ser parte de uno, sobre todo el de tu otra mitad. Reto Día del papá, Foro "the Ruins"


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos creación de J.K Rowling ._

**Siempre aquí**

Estaba parado frente a su espejo, se miraba fijamente, escaneando su rostro como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, como si fuera la primera mañana de su vida. Pero no era eso… Esa mañana, a pesar de que la luz entraba por su ventana y afuera los pájaros cantaban con fuerza, aquel pelirrojo risueño se encontraba parado sin moverse, con la respiración pausada, tan lenta que parecía muerto.

Aquella noche, había vuelto a soñar con él. Había vuelvo a revivir todas sus vivencias, sus ocurrencias, sus bromas, sus luchas y sus huidas. Había revivido en tan solo un par de horas casi toda una vida en lapsos, se había rencontrado con su otra mitad y habían vuelvo a ser uno. Aquella noche había vuelto a soñar con Fred. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, no podía serenarse, no sabía como hacerlo, lo había logrado con paciencia, le había olvidado con la intención de no sufrir más, había guardado las fotografías en baúles para evitar verlo sonreír a su lado, intentaba huir de su hermano gemelo sin darse cuenta, pero sabía que su corazón no le dejaba estar tranquilo sabiendo que podría haber hecho muchas cosas más por su hermano y así ambos estarían vivos, riéndose, burlándose, en Sortilegios Weasley como siempre, molestando a sus hermanos y sus amigos.

La puerta se abrió haciéndolo sobresaltar, había olvidado que su mujer estaría en casa temprano y él seguía pegado mirándose como si no existiera mañana, volvió la vista para con la mejor sonrisa que podía fingir darle la bienvenida a la habitación.

La mujer frente a él le sonrió como siempre lo hacia, cálidamente, dejó su bolso sobre la cama y se tiró sobre ella. Se encontraba de espalda, para así dejar sus pies en alto los cual el pelirrojo suponía que estaban hinchados, caminó hasta la cama y se recostó junto a ella, mientras miraba atentamente el abultado vientre de su mujer. Aquella chica morena que lo había podido mantener con vida, y ahora llevaba dentro de su cuerpo una nueva vida, la que no era una vida cualquiera sino que su hijo, su propio hijo.

- ¿qué tal tú mañana cariño? – preguntó mientras le acariciaba el vientre

- muy bien, compré lo que me faltaba para el pequeño John – le comentó Angelina

- sabes bien que no deberías salir de casa, tienes 8 meses y medio, el bebé nacerá en cualquier momento – le regaño con dulzura, mientras volvía a recostarse de espalda.

- tenía que comprar un par de cosas más, además, estoy perfectamente bien – le sonrió, notó que su esposo estaba sumamente callado y se encontraba sumido mirando el techo como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo – George… - le llamó

- hum? -

- ¿te sucede algo? – Preguntó mirándolo fijamente – anoche dormiste sumamente inquieto, sudabas y balbuceabas cosas, incluso llegaste a gritar –

- estoy bien, no te preocupes… debes preocuparte de tú estado, nada más – le sonrió mientras se levantaba de un salto, Angelina lo agarró de la mano y lo tiró.

- ¿soñaste con Fred? – le preguntó de golpe, el pelirrojo frente a ella la miro a los ojos intranquilo y luego suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza.

- así es – respondió con pesar – pero, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar… ya sabes, es cosa del pasado – suspiro mientras caminaba hasta la puerta

- ¡FRED NUNCA SERÁ PARTE DE TÚ PASADO! – le gritó mientras se levantaba de golpe – es tú hermano, y más que eso es tú gemelo – le sonrió – no deberías olvidarlo nunca – dijo mientras caminaba hasta el mueble que estaba a su lado de la cama, abrió el cajón y saco una foto de los dos gemelos sonrientes, la miró mientras sonreía con ternura – amo esta foto, es perfecta para describirlos para siempre – dijo, de repente su semblante cambió, se agacho con fuerza y se agarró el estomago con una mano, mientras con la otra no soltaba la fotografía.

- ¿¡MI AMOR ESTÁS BIEN! – gritó mientras se acercaba, cuando llegó cerca de ella notó que había agua a su alrededor, su cuerpo se tensó y su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza.

- el… bebé – sonrió Angelina aunque las fuertes contracciones le causan gran dolor.

El pelirrojo voló hasta su teléfono y marcó apresurado a la ambulancia, la cual tenía en llamada rápida, mientras ayudaba a su esposa a bajar las escaleras y ordenar las maletas, llamó a sus padres y sus 2 pequeños hermanos que vivían en la misma ciudad.

Sintió que el viaje hasta el hospital fue eterno, sentía a Angelina respirar con fuerza a su lado, mientras sudaba y se agarraba el estomago, los paramédicos la ayudaban a controlarse, le invitaban a respirar más pausada, mientras él como idiota simplemente la miraba con los ojos entornados, no podía articular palabra, estaba nervioso y tenso. Su móvil comenzó a sonar y lo sacó de un tiró de su bolsillo, era su hermano menor Ron. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras notaba por la ventanilla que estaban cerca ya y contestó

- _George! Mamá me ha contado que Angelina está en parto, vamos para allá, necesitas algo? – _la voz aguda de su única hermana lo dejo un momento en silencio y luego volvió en si.

- No… llevamos todo, teníamos la maleta lista – aclaró.

- _Bien, en ese caso ¡RON APRESURATE! … hermano, tienes que estar tranquilo, es una cosa normal y si tú estás bien, Angie también lo estará – _le infundo ánimos – _estaremos ahí en 5 minutos, suerte –_y la llamada se colgó.

La ambulancia se estacionó y sus puertas se abrieron, la luz del sol lo golpeó en la cara y atontado se quedó observando, mientras los paramédicos bajaban la camilla donde se encontraba su esposa. Lo empujaron sin querer y entró en si, comenzó a caminar con rapidez al lado de su chica, mientras le tomaba una mano y le sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba nervioso y asustado, pero al mismo tiempo feliz como nunca.

La elección de su amada mujer para tener al bebé era un parto normal, quería que todo fuera natural y poder sentir todo lo que era traer al mundo a una persona. Entró con ella a pabellón, la tomó los brazo y en cada suspiro lo dio junto a ella, siempre juntos como lo prometieron el día de su matrimonio.

En su cabeza, volvió a vivir el recuerdo de su hermano, diciendo que sus hijos jugarían y molestarían a todos sus primos como ellos lo habían hecho, volvió a sentir junto a él aquel pacto donde se prometieron hacer siempre todo juntos, cuando tan solo tenían 5 años. Y como si fuera magia u obra del destino, sintió una mano en su hombro y esa aroma reconocible que había pretendido olvidar, y nunca pudo hacerlo. Sentía a Fred junto a él, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba para esta nueva etapa de su vida, quizás era un fantasma, pero era la mejor visión que no había tenido jamás. Sonrío con más fuerza, cuando el sonido de un llanto leve, lo trajo de vuelta hasta la realidad donde estaba inmerso, observó a su mujer con la frente perlada en sudor y la besó con suavidad, dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo comienzo.

La enfermera más cercana se acercó con una tabla donde tenía agarrado unos papeles, les sonrió con ternura y luego sacando un lápiz de su bolsillo, y apuntando un par de cosas, preguntó.

- ¿cuál es el nombre de su hermoso hijo? –

- Jo… - comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, pero fue parado a la mitad del camino.

- Fred Weasley, se llamará Fred – dijo Angelina segura de si misma, George se volteó asombrado y la miró con los ojos abiertos, mientras la enfermera terminaba de escribir y se iba a donde se encontraban las demás.

-Angie… tú – susurró, mirándola, sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos sin poder evitarlo, era algo que jamás había esperado, pero sin duda era lo mejor que le habían dado.

- así nunca lo olvidaremos, y siempre estará con nosotros – le sonrió mientras le acariciaba su mano – sé que está con nosotros George, siempre lo ha estado – dijo, mientras cerraba sus ojos, estaba cansada y su esposo lo sabía.

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos del pelirrojo, y con una sonrisa enorme la limpió. Era cierto, su hermano siempre estaría con él, y ahora lo tendría más cerca que nunca, en la imagen de su hijo, que luego ir a verle confirmó que era igual a él.

Aquel día, sería siempre su favorito, el día que devolvió a su vida la imagen de su hermano favorito y el día que se convirtió en el padre del niño más hermoso de todos.

_**Nota de mi para ustedes: **__Estaba pensando cuando acabé que quizás no tiene nada que ver con el concurso, pero bueno… los exámenes me tiene nublada la mente, y prácticamente soñé con esta escena y tuve que escribirla, y ameritaba que la subiera ahora y a este concurso, total George es quien me tocó y que mejor!_

_Si, en mi cabeza, todo funciona así de bonito._

_Espero les guste, y a mi en lo particular me dejó con una angustia extraña, por el hecho de querer olvidar cosas que no se pueden olvidar, ya que son partes de ti._

_Bueno, dejaré de dar tanta cháchara innecesaria, ¡saludos a todos/as!_


End file.
